


Mischief managed

by oopale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Undetermined timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopale/pseuds/oopale
Summary: Answer to a writing challenge on Subeta's Forum group "Wizarding". Theme wasPure Chaos at Hogwarts





	Mischief managed

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Challenge on Subeta's Forum group "Wizarding". Theme was **Pure Chaos at Hogwarts**.
>
>> "Hello students," Professor Persnickety said, "I'm sure you all are looking forward to the holidays. Your minds turning to the delicious foods, gifts, spending time with family and friends. But before you start packing your cauldrons how about a fun writing assignment. I want you to imagine pure chaos in Hogwarts. Tell me how it happened and why. Be creative and have fun with it. Minimum of three paragraphs and no deaths."
>> 
>> Some rules for this challenge:  
> 1.) No deaths  
> 2.) Minimum of three paragraphs  
> 3.) Must tell some sort of story
> 
> This work was not read by a beta and English isn't my first language. Enjoy! 

It's Christmas time at Hogwarts! As always students gather in the Great Hall to enjoy the special feast the house elves so lovingly prepared for them. Therefore it's shouldn't be so surprising to know some of these eager students are up to know good. The event happened as follow.

It started snowing from the ceiling, a lovely touch which brought joy to the assembly. Yet the snow was different from what it used to be. It was not the usual make-believe but actual fluffy snow touching the floor and tables. At first no one really minded, it was all good fun and the imps were quite pleased with themselves, their "prank" was a success.

The real problem began when the snow kept falling, heavier and heavier, all the while not melting once it was down. What was mere inches a few minutes ago was now nearly a feet tall and it kept growing. Many students following the lead of a couple of Ravenclaws placed shield over their plates in hope to salvage their diner. The headmistress was up with the other professors and they stated waving their wands at the ceiling.

Little good did it do. Now not only was it snowing fiercely but a strong wind had risen. Sooner than anyone could have predicted a full snow storm was raging in the Great Hall. Like the imps would say latter, it wasn't part of the plan, at all. Hats were flying, little first years grabbed the tables and benches to not join them in the air. Students and professors alike took refuge under the tables as the storm kept roaring around them. If one wished to find beauty in the situation they would have said that frozen gravy is just as beautiful as ice, and mince pies are scary when they threaten to smash in your head rather than be smashed by your fork.

Under the Head Table, the Headmistress was trying to will the castle's magic back in line, it worked a bit. At least the wind had died down, yet the snow kept falling. Sensing the wizards distress a few house elves popped in the room, several feet over them, they huge eyes took in the disaster. It is well known, elvish magic is more powerful than human's. The Great Hall ceiling slowly stopped pouring snow and again could we see the night sky with its stars. 

Precociously, everyone emerged from under the tables, with a great deal of warming and fire spells. The level of snow reached an average Fourth year waist. Though once the fear and surprise past, it really shouldn't be a surprise to our reader that a massive snowball fight happened without any distinction of house and year, which to be fair made the place even more chaotic than it already was. It was to be later called the Great Hall Chaos and was remembered for years. Rumors were strong that one students dared to narrate the story on a blank page of "Hogwarts: a History" which was definitely not approved by the Librarian.

Neither the mysterious writer nor the imps were ever discovered but the magic of the ceiling and the Library books' enchantements were strengthen. We know, we broke them.  
Mischief managed.


End file.
